


light of my life, fire of my loins

by orphan_account



Series: light of my life, fire of my loins [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Brooke is 40 and Vanessas 19 lol, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, but its legal, idk I'll add tags as I go x, probably gonna be some bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa's never had a thing for older women until she meets Brooke, her father's new girlfriend.





	1. I.

Vanessa groaned as a light knock on her door woke her up much too early for her liking. She had a very passionate view about waking up before noon, and how no one should be forced to be awake before then.

“V, sweetie, can I come in?” Her father’s voice called. She groaned again before telling him he could.

“Vanessa, I’d like you to meet someone tonight. I want you to meet my new girlfriend, we’ve been together for a few months now and I’d like you to meet her. You’ll love her, she’s the best,” he said, beaming at his daughter.

Vanessa stares blankly at him, still a bit too tired to process his words.

“Um, sure, I guess, dad. When and where?” she says, her voice still slurred from sleep.

“That nice new restaurant downtown. I’ll send a car for you at 7,” he says, his eyes filled with relief at his daughter's acceptance.

“Ok,” Vanessa says, nonchalantly.

“Ok, I’ll see you tonight then. Behave while I’m at work, please,” he chastises. Vanessa rolls her eyes.

“Dad, I’m not a little kid. I’m 19 years old, I’m an adult,” she says, grumpily.

“Well, you’re back under my roof, so when I say behave you’re expected to behave,” he sighs.

“Fine, whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?” She asks.

He nods curtly and shuts the door, leaving his daughter to her own devices.

Once he’s gone Vanessa groans at the thought of meeting another one of her dad’s many lovers. They’re all the same, young gold digging bimbos, who are after nothing but their family’s money. She’s only been living with her dad for the past six months, ever since her mom refused to let her live under her roof after getting kicked out of university for excessive partying, but still, she’s only been living with him for six months and this is the third girl he’s asked Vanessa to meet. The last one had even been a few months younger than her. She didn’t hate her father per se, just resented him a little bit. He was always gone throughout her childhood and after the divorce, he was never around, period. Before coming to live with him, in cold as shit fucking Canada of all places, she hadn’t seen him since she was 16.

Vanessa missed Florida. She missed her girls, Silky and Akeria, she missed the warm sun, and the beach, and she missed her mom. They were close, the keyword being were, now there was just an air of disappointment that radiated from her mother every time they spoke. She didn’t know why her mom thought it’d be good for her to live with her father. It wasn’t like he was strict and would turn her around, all he did was look at her with this look that was a mixture of disappointment and maybe a little pity. Maybe he feared he’d wake up and she’d be gone, on another drinking binge, like the weekend she got thrown out of university. She wasn’t an addict, she could do fine without alcohol, she was just a wild child who loved to party. Vanessa just liked to have fun, she didn’t see a problem with that, but everyone else did it seemed.

Vanessa spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep until it was time to get up and get ready for this stupid meet and greet her father had planned. They were going to a fancy restaurant, so maybe she’d wear jeans just to piss her dad off. She contemplates it for a moment while staring at her vast closet. Ultimately, she decides against it, not wanting to have to endure an evening of stern looks from her father, while the hoe attached to his arm giggled obliviously. Instead, she opts for a short, tight red dress and matching pumps.

Like her father said, there was a car parked outside their house at 7 sharp, ready to take her to the restaurant. She rides silently in the back seat the whole way, imagining the hot mess that’s gonna be hanging off her father’s arm this time. She’s so deep in thought about the subject she doesn’t even notice the driver pulling up to the front of the restaurant. He clears his throat to get Vanessa’s attention. The sudden sound snaps her from her thoughts. She finally realizes they’re here.

“Oh-I-uh- sorry,” she says, blushing as she clambers out of the car. She spots her father as soon as she’s out of the car. He waves her over.

“Hey pumpkin,” he says, pinching her cheek. Vanessa huffs and rolls her eyes, swatting his hand away.

“Hi, dad,” she says, dryly. “So, where is she?” Vanessa asks, noticing how her voice sounds a little condescending.

“Oh, she’s running a bit late, she’ll be here soon. I already got us a table, though, so we can go inside,” he says, a bit sheepishly.

“Of course she’s late,” Vanessa whispers to herself. It’s just her luck that he heard her, loud and clear.

“Vanessa. Could you please be nice? This one’s different, she’s special,” he says.

“Whatever. Let’s go inside, I need a drink,” she says.

Vanessa orders a martini as soon as she sits down. Her dad shoots her a look as she does so.

“This isn’t America, dad. I can drink legally here,” she says, plainly. He doesn’t press the issue any further.

For the next fifteen minutes, they sit there, almost silently, her dad trying for small talk every once in a while, only to be shot down by Vanessa’s vague and slightly bratty answers. Suddenly, her dad’s standing up and embracing a woman who she can’t really see. When they pull apart, he gestures to Vanessa.

“Brooke, this is my daughter, Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Brooke,” he says, gesturing to the woman beside him. Vanessa finally gets a good look at the woman and it takes everything in her to not gape at the woman. She’s tall and blonde, and older than she thought, and she’s fucking _hot_. She’s wearing a form-fitting skirt suit and Vanessa’s sure her brain short circuits. Vanessa’s throat feels dry as she notices Brooke holding out an elegant hand towards her. Vanessa gingerly shakes her hand.

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Vanessa! Your dad has told me so much about you, and I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, I was still at the firm, a good lawyer’s work is never done,” she says, animatedly, giggling a bit.

  
Vanessa’s trying so hard to keep it all together. This woman is so hot and she’s some bigshot lawyer, nothing like the other girls her dad has dated. Vanessa’s never really had a thing for older women, but this woman, this woman is something different. Vanessa suddenly realizes she hasn’t said anything.

“Uh- um, it’s nice to meet you,” she stammers, locking eyes with Brooke. Brooke’s smirking a bit, it's like _she knows_ or something. Vanessa has to squeeze her legs together underneath the table to stop the growing heat between her thighs from getting worse. Their interaction is cut short by her father clearing his throat. Vanessa’s cheeks turn bright red as she remembers his presence.

“So, um, are you ladies ready to order?”

Vanessa nods, as does Brooke. Vanessa orders some chicken dish she can’t pronounce correctly and another martini. Brooke orders the same.

Their drinks come out first and Vanessa sucks hers down immediately. Brooke just takes careful sips, while making conversation with Vanessa and her father. Vanessa has to stop herself from looking at Brooke while she sips from the glass, the sight of her plump lips perched on the glass makes Vanessa wonder what kissing her feels like. She realizes she sounds crazy, this woman is almost twice her age and she’s her father’s girlfriend and yet Vanessa can’t stop peeking over at her, thinking obscene thoughts.

At one point it’s too much for Vanessa and she has to excuse herself to the bathroom to collect herself. She’s standing over the sink, splashing cold water on her face, when Brooke comes up behind her. She’s smiling at Vanessa and Vanessa doesn’t even notice the streak of red lipstick that’s made its way to her chin.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Brooke says, taking her thumb and gently wiping the streak away. Brooke lets her thumb linger, holding Vanessa’s chin in place. Vanessa wonders if she’s gonna kiss her. But, she doesn’t, she just runs a finger over Vanessa’s bottom lip, whispering,  
“Your dad never told me how pretty you are,” before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Vanessa blushing and flustered.

When Vanessa gets back to the table, her food is waiting for her. The three of them eat with comfortable conversation flowing, well mostly between her father and Brooke. Vanessa, well Vanessa stays quiet mostly because every time Brooke looks at her she has to squeeze her legs together to stop the growing arousal. She has no idea what’s overcome her, it’s just that something about this woman is so enticing and domineering that she can’t help but imagine her pinning Vanessa down and ravishing her. Vanessa orders another drink to take her mind off of things. She’s got a soft buzz going on now and she feels better, her mind too fuzzy to think about the blonde woman’s hands roaming over her body.

The rest of the dinner goes by without incident. It’s when they’re getting ready to leave that poses a problem. Vanessa’s about to stand up from her seat when she hears a small clatter.

“Vanessa, honey, can you stay there for a moment? I dropped my earring and I don’t want you to accidentally kick it away,” Brooke says, politely. Vanessa stays put as Brooke bends down to find her earring. Vanessa’s not paying attention to what Brooke is doing under the table until she feels warm fingers brush up against her ankle and trail up her calf. The sensation is over quicker than it started and Brooke’s standing up.

“Found it!” she exclaims.

Vanessa’s mouth goes dry again, she’s unable to even think or move for a second. Her father clears his throat again, this time only to get Vanessa’s attention.

Oh, right, we’re leaving, she thinks to herself. Vanessa walks behind Brooke and her father, as they hold hands. When they get outside, the three of them gather off to the side to say their goodbyes. Vanessa’s taken by surprise when Brooke kisses her cheek and says,  
“It was so nice to meet you! I know we’re gonna get along great!”  
Vanessa nods and tells her it was nice to meet her too.

On the car ride home, Vanessa’s father asks what she thinks of Brooke.  
“She seems nice, I liked her,” she says. _Maybe a little too much_ , she thinks to herself.  
"I'm glad you liked her. I told you you'd like her. She's amazing," he replies. Vanessa just nods her head and looks out the window, watching the city fly past her. The rest of the ride is silent. Vanessa being left to her thoughts was never a good thing, especially if she had something, or rather _someone_ , new and interesting to think about. She can't seem to shake Brooke from her mind.

When they get home Brooke is still on Vanessa’s mind as she gets ready for bed. How is this woman she barely knows getting stuck in her mind like this? She keeps reliving what happened in the bathroom. Vanessa doesn’t know how to feel about it. Actually, she knows how she actually feels, but she doesn’t know how she _should_ feel. Should she have told Brooke it was inappropriate because she was her father’s _girlfriend,_ for fuck's sake? Or should she of just ignored it, as she did? She didn’t know, the only thing she knew for sure is that Brooke was most likely gonna become a major problem in Vanessa’s life. She thinks this as she’s touching herself to the thought of Brooke’s strong hands pinning her up against a wall and fucking her senseless.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa's a brat and Brooke is having none of it.
> 
> CW masturbation

  
  


It had been a week since Vanessa first met Brooke. The tall blonde, for the most part, leaving her thoughts after the first few days. Vanessa was relieved, even though she was still confused as to what came over her that night, she was relieved.

So, when there’s an unusually warm Saturday and Vanessa’s father tells her Brooke’s coming over to spend a day at their pool, Vanessa only flushes a little bit at the thought of Brooke in a swimsuit. But, still, she tells herself everything’s fine and it might be nice to get to know the woman as a friend since she’d been seriously lacking in girl time since she moved in with her father. The way she felt last week was just a freak thing, she just hasn’t gotten laid in a while and so she projected that on the first pretty woman she saw. That’s all. Or so she tells herself.

A few hours later Vanessa hears the doorbell ring while she’s still in her room. The thought of Brooke in her house is enough to cause her breath to catch in her throat.  _ Fuck,  _ she thinks. Vanessa can feel the familiar feeling of want growing in between her thighs and she hasn’t even  _ seen  _ Brooke yet.  _ Oh god, this definitely isn’t good,  _ she thinks. Vanessa knows she  _ should  _ stay up here and give some half ass excuse later about how she was tired when her dad asks why she never came down but the thought of seeing Brooke again is enough to send Vanessa searching for her sexiest bikini to wear downstairs. She quickly changes into her favorite maroon bikini that sits just right on her rounded hips. She throws on a sheer black cover-up and heads downstairs. 

Brooke and her father are already outside when Vanessa gets downstairs. She can already hear giggles and splashes as she’s approaching the back door leading to their extravagant back yard. Brooke and her father are participating in a vicious splash war when Vanessa walks outside. Their antics stop when they spot Vanessa. 

“Hey, V,” her dad greets, waving to her. Vanessa rolls her eyes at him.

She tries to distract herself from glancing at Brooke but she notices how Brooke’s emerging from the water to greet her. Vanessa feels like she can’t breathe and flames have engulfed her, the flames licking more intensely between her legs. Brooke in a swimsuit is sexier than Vanessa could’ve imagined. She’s wearing a white string bikini that sits low on her hips and the top..the top is what makes Vanessa’s knees go a little weak. Her bikini top is obviously just a bit too small for her and her breasts are spilling out just a bit, not too much where it seems as if she’s trying too hard, but in a way as if she genuinely doesn’t know her top could stand to cover a little more. And she’s got abs, like actual fucking abs that Vanessa wants to run her hands over and feel how they clench underneath her fingers. And the way her body glistens from the water makes Vanessa want to lick every droplet from her smooth skin. Vanessa’s filthy thoughts are interrupted when Brooke engulfs her in a wet hug. Vanessa wants to be irritated that she's just gotten her all wet before Vanessa even has a chance to get in the pool, but she can't find the words to say, or the brain capacity to even think of anything involving Brooke that isn't absolutely _filthy._

“Vanessa! It’s so good to see you,” she says excitedly. 

“Uh- it’s-um good to see you too, Brooke,” Vanessa replies, dryly, not even realizing her tone sounds way too bitchy for her intentions. That’s when Vanessa gets an epiphany. Maybe if she’s bitchy enough to Brooke she’ll stop coming around or maybe break up with her dad all together. Vanessa feels bad wishing the girl would just break up with him and go away, but being around Brooke made Vanessa burn with need and she can’t have that happening.  _ Especially  _ if she’s her dad’s girlfriend, even if she wasn’t if she went after Brooke she’d be no better than the gold digging whores her dad dated before Brooke.

“We need to catch up some! How was your week?” Brooke asks, sincerely, as if she genuinely cares about what Vanessa had to say. Before answering Vanessa peeks behind Brooke at her dad, who’s still in the pool, he’s smiling at them as if they’re his two favorite people in the world. Vanessa doesn’t particularly like her father but she doesn’t  _ hate  _ him, but it still wouldn’t be wise to just go fuck his girlfriend, even if she did really  _ really  _ wanna fuck his girlfriend.

So instead of getting on her knees and begging Brooke to ruin her she rolls her eyes and pushes past her to the lounge chairs.

“I’m not interested in being your friend, blondie,” she says, coldly. Brooke’s taken aback a bit but still smiles at Vanessa, and maybe Vanessa’s crazy but she thinks she sees Brooke’s eyes flash dark for a second. She chalks it up to her imagination.

“It’s ok, maybe we can catch up another time,” she says, sweetly.

Vanessa’s father sends a death glare her way, which she ignores. She knew her dad would yell at her later, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Vanessa sits down in the lounge chair and begins lathering herself with tanning oil. She figures the least she could get out of today was a decent tan.

Vanessa must’ve fallen asleep outside because next thing she knows it’s getting dark and Brooke, who’s now wrapped in a towel, is standing by her side shaking her awake. The feeling of Brooke’s hand on Vanessa’s shoulder is enough to electrify her extremities so much that she almost keens into Brooke’s touch,  _ almost.  _ But then she realizes what she’s supposed to be doing, so she shrugs Brooke’s hand away and grunts. Brooke says nothing about that.

“Your dad went to go pick up some dinner, and I figured you didn’t wanna sleep here all night,” she explains, chuckling. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes, yet again.

“What’s it to you, blondie?” Vanessa says, standing up. Brooke’s stance suddenly becomes more stern and dominant. She grabs Vanessa’s chin.

“My name is  _ Brooke _ -“ she spits, “and you’re being a little brat and I don’t particularly care for bratty little girls.” 

Different feelings rush through Vanessa’s body. First and foremost she’s so incredibly turned on at Brooke’s sternness, then she’s a bit smug that her game seems to be working, her smugness further fuels her bratty attitude. Vanessa jerks her head away from Brooke’s hand.

“I don’t care what your name is,” she says as she saunters away, this time leaving Brooke behind.

As soon as she’s away from Brooke she groans in frustration at the wetness pooling between her legs. She just has to step up her game in getting Brooke to resent her, so she’ll leave sooner. She doesn’t think she can handle being around the blonde any longer without giving in to her desires and submitting to every word she says. So, Vanessa opts to eat in her room, grabbing two slices of the pizza her father picked up and heading upstairs. She’s halfway up the stairs when she hears Brooke and her father talking in hushed voices.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s been having a hard time ever since her mom sent her here,” he says. 

“Don’t worry about it, I was a brat when I was that age too. I can talk to her alone after we eat if you think that will help,” she suggests, kindly. 

“That would be great,” her father replies. 

Vanessa smirks, so, Brooke’s gonna come talk to her after dinner. This was a perfect opportunity to make Brooke really hate her, and in turn, leave running for the hills. 

She’s just finishing her pizza when she hears a light knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Vanessa says, purposefully feining annoyance in her voice. Brooke struts in the room like she owns the place. Her eyes and stance are intense as she looks down at Vanessa, and then sits next to her on the bed.

“What’s up with you? We seemed to get along fine before, how come all of a sudden you wanna act like you hate me?” Brooke questions.

Vanessa shrugs nonchalantly as if there wasn’t an obvious heat brewing in her lower stomach. 

“There’s no need to be so rude to me. Especially when I’ve been nothing but nice to you even though you act like a brat around me.”

“Whatever,” Vanessa says, crossing her arms and avoiding Brooke’s gaze.

“Hmm you’re a difficult one, aren’t you? You’re stubborn,” Brooke says.

“And what if I am? My attitude is none of your business,” Vanessa sneers.

Brooke clicks her tongue disapprovingly.

“We’ll see about that,” she says, smoothly, walking out of the room and shutting Vanessa’s door behind her.

Vanessa has to take a deep breath when she’s gone. She feels like she hasn’t taken a full breath since Brooke stepped into her room. 

It’s like Vanessa’s brain is on autopilot as she slides a hand down her torso and into her pants. She imagines Brooke laying her across her lap and spanking her for being so bratty. Her fingers ghost over her pussy from the outside of her panties. The modest cotton fabric is already soaked through. Vanessa slides her panties down her legs to get better access. Once she’s naked from the waist down she brings a hand to her cunt, feeling the warm wetness that seeps from her. She circles a finger at her entrance and plunges it inside of herself, relishing in the feeling. Usually, her fingers would suffice, but tonight she wants,  _ no _ she  _ needs _ something a little more. So, Vanessa reaches into the nightstand drawer next to her and pulls out a pretty pink bullet vibe with quite a few different settings. She positions the vibe directly on her clit and turns it on to its highest setting. She uses the vibe to circle her clit, the fast vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. She’s whining and breathing heavy as she’s getting close to climax. Her hips buck into the air involuntarily as she’s coming with Brooke’s name on her lips. 

So, she was right, Brooke definitely is gonna be a huge problem for Vanessa.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, so uh here's ch2. I just wanna say thank u to all the feedback I got on the last chapter, i rlly appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chapter:)


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa confides in her girls through a therapeutic skype call but takes none of their advice.

  
  


Vanessa wakes the next morning, guilt weighing on her conscious. She needed to talk to someone about this. She didn’t have anyone here so her only options were Silky and Akeria back home. So she sent an urgent text to their group chat.

Vanjie:  _ SOS I need advice asap  _

Silky:  _ what kind of dumb shit u get urself into this time vanjie? _

Akeria:  _ what’d u do? _

Vanjie:  _ it’s complicated, we need to skype call immediately _

Less than a minute later her laptop rings with a skype notification from both Silky and Akeria. Vanessa smiles as her two favorite people appear on the screen in front of her.

“What’s good, Vanj?” Silky says.

“Yeah, tell us what’s up, girl,” Akeria agrees. Vanessa takes a deep breath. How exactly is she gonna explain to her friends that she’s incredibly attracted to her dad’s tall, blonde, fit, downright sexy girlfriend? How is she gonna explain how it makes her melt every time Brooke gets stern with her? And how on earth is she gonna explain how she can’t help but touch herself while thinking about all the unholy things she’d like Brooke to do to her?

“So-I-uh, um,” she stammers.

“Just spit it out Vanj, we’re not gonna judge you unless you’re pregnant or something. Wait, you’re not pregnant, are you? I’m too young to be an auntie,” Silky says, dramatically. Vanessa and Akeria roll their eyes in unison.

“No, Silk, I’m not pregnant. I- just. Ok so- um. I don’t even know how to say it. So, I guess I’ll just start from the beginning. Last week my dad wanted me to go to dinner with him to meet his new girlfriend-”

“Shit, is she another one that’s our age? Wait, is this one  _ underage? _ ” Akeria wonders aloud, interrupting Vanessa.

“Can you guys just listen for once?” Vanessa exclaims, resulting in concerned looks from her friends.

“Guys I’m sorry, this situation is just really getting to me. So, anyways, back to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted-” she jokes, “so, my dad wanted me to meet his new boo. And no, she’s not underage. Actually, she’s the opposite. She’s 40 and a lawyer, so she’s got money of her own. But none of that is the problem. The problem is that I wanna fuck her  _ so  _ badly,” Vanessa blurts out. 

Silky and Akeria stare at her with wide eyes.

“Damn, I never knew you was into older bitches, Vanj,” Silky laughs. Vanessa rolls her eyes.

“I’m not, it’s just her. She’s just  _ so  _ fucking sexy. She’s tall and blonde and she’s got these intense ice blue eyes, and her  _ body _ , she’s toned but not too much so she’s still soft and curvy in some places like just enough to where you know she can throw you around a bit but not fucking bench an elephant or some shit,” Vanessa rambles.

“Damn bitch, you got it bad,” Akeria says, grimacing a bit. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I’ve taken it upon myself to act like a bitch towards her, hoping maybe she’ll hate me and just break up with my dad so I don’t have to deal with this shit. But even when I’m a bitch to her she’s still nice to me around my dad, but when he’s not around she’s acting all stern and calling me a brat and shit. Which admittedly keeps turning me on."

“Sounds like she might wanna smash too, Vanjie,” Silky says, shaking her head.

“No, it’s not like that. She’s with my dad, for fuck sake. I highly doubt she wants to fuck her man’s daughter who’s literally half her age.”

“I don’t know girl, sounds a lot like some porn movie or some shit. Like ‘hot step-mom fucks the shit out of bratty step-daughter,” Akeria jokes.

“You guys, this isn’t funny, this is a genuine problem. I’ve already gotten off more than once thinking about her!” Vanessa exclaims, frustrated.

“Look Vanj, if you really can’t just ignore it just try something with her. The worst that’s gonna happen is she shuts you down,” Silky says.

“Silk- that’s the worst advice ever. What if she accepts Vanjie’s advances and her dad finds out? She should just ignore her and the feelings will pass,” Akeria argues. 

“Akeria’s right,” Vanessa admits.

“I mean she’s right if you wanna play it safe. V, you haven’t gotten laid since you’ve been up there. Maybe it’s time to try out a Canadian bitch,” Silky retorts.

“Why wouldn’t she just download Canadian tinder then? Why she gotta fuck her dad’s new boo?” Akeria argues back.

“Silky, Akeria’s right and you give the worst advice,” Vanessa sighs.

“Whatever Vanj,” Silky laughs, not taking Vanessa’s jab seriously. 

The girls continue to talk for hours, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It’s like old times except Vanessa is hundreds of miles away, instead of a street away, and she’s currently thirsting over her dad’s 40-year-old girlfriend. 

When they all hang up and return to their respective lives, Vanessa suddenly feels so alone. She misses them desperately. 

Maybe if she  _ did  _ hook up with Brooke her dad would send her back to Florida to live with her mom again. She laughs bitterly at the thought. There would be no way that’d happen, they’d probably both agree to cut her off and send her out on her own, their disappointment of a daughter too much for them to handle.

Vanessa spends the rest of the day wallowing, only for her to fall asleep before 9 pm.

  
  


Vanessa wakes up early the next day. She wakes with hunger gnawing at her insides, she realizes she barely ate at all yesterday. So, she heads down the stairs and to the kitchen. 

When she gets to the kitchen the lights are on and someone’s rifling through the pantry. Vanessa looks at the time on the microwave, it was early, but not early enough that her dad wouldn’t be at work already.

“Dad, are you running late?” she asks. No reply comes, so, Vanessa walks to the pantry. Her father isn’t in there. It’s  _ Brooke  _ and she’s only wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties, her long, toned legs exposed. Vanessa feels her mouth go dry, yet again in the presence of Brooke. 

“Oh, good morning Vanessa! Your father already left for work, I didn’t think you’d be up so early,” Brooke chirps, she’s clearly too chipper for Vanessa’s liking this early in the morning. Vanessa just grumbles in response, pushing past Brooke to get to the pop tarts.

Vanessa’s reaching for the pastries when she feels a hand grip her wrist tightly. Her breath catches in her throat.

“I  _ said  _ good morning, brat,” Brooke says between her teeth. Vanessa can’t help it, but she lets out a submissive whimper.

“Good morning, Brooke,” she whispers. Brooke lets go of her wrist.

“Good girl,” she purrs and Vanessa can feel a pang of arousal course through her body at Brooke’s small praise.

Vanessa takes her pop tarts and heads for the kitchen table. She sits down and doesn’t expect Brooke to sit across from her, but she does. She sits at the table in her t-shirt and panties like she owns the place. Vanessa wonders how many times she’s slept here without her knowing because she wakes up too late. 

Vanessa eats and Brooke drinks her coffee in silence until Brooke opens her mouth to speak.

“You know, Vanessa, I don’t understand why you act like you hate me so much,” she says, casually.

“I don’t hate you,” Vanessa says, truthfully. Brooke clicks her tongue.

“Your attitude tells me different.”

Vanessa says nothing.

“I don’t know what you think I’m here for. I have my own money I’m not here to leech off your dad and his money. I’m not here to replace your mom and become an evil step-mom,” Brooke says, getting up and moving to the chair directly next to Vanessa and sitting down. She pulls the chair closer and closer until she’s so close that Vanessa can smell the coffee on her breath and feel the warmth that radiates from her body. Next thing Vanessa knows Brooke is leaning in and grazing her lips on Vanessa’s earlobe. If she thought she couldn’t breathe around Brooke before, now she  _ really  _ can’t breathe. She won’t be surprised if she turns blue and passes out. 

  
“I’m not tryna become your mom or nothin-” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s ear, “you don’t have to call me mommy.  _ Unless you want to. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pals, hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for all the love the last chapter got:)  
> Your lovely comments are always appreciated.`


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-) sorry

  
  


“I’m not tryna become your mom or nothin-” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s ear, “you don’t have to call me mommy.  _ Unless you want to. _ ” 

  
  
  


Vanessa stiffens and waits for the familiar feeling of arousal run through her body. The feeling comes, as well as something new. She feels the arousal between her legs and then her body feels like it’s not hers. Her body and mind want her to submit completely to this woman who she barely knows. Brooke’s stroking her thigh while leaning in close, making Vanessa turn to putty in her hands, keening into Brooke’s touch.

“ _ Mommy, _ ” she gasps as Brooke places a single open-mouthed kiss on her jaw, sucking lightly on the skin there. 

Brooke smirks and pulls away from Vanessa. She stands up from the chair she was perched on and walks away gracefully. 

_ Fuck, _ Vanessa thinks. Suddenly, Vanessa can’t think and she’s following Brooke. When she catches up to her Vanessa grabs her wrist, similarly to how Brooke grabbed her previously. Brooke turns around in an instant with a smug smirk on her face that makes Vanessa want to fall to her knees right here in her living room and obey Brooke’s every wish and whim. 

“What are you doing?” Brooke asks, feigning innocence.

“Brooke,  _ please,”  _ Vanessa begs.

“Sorry, were you talking to me?”

Vanessa takes a deep breath, she knows what Brooke wants.

“ _ Mommy, please,”  _ Vanessa pleads.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me, mommy, please,” Vanessa whimpers. 

Brooke laughs.

“You really think you deserve to be touched even after what a brat you’ve been? Mommy only plays with good little girls. So, until I decide you’ve been a good girl for long enough you’ll only be getting teased,” Brooke says, sternly, placing a hand on Vanessa’s chin. She gently places two fingers on Vanessa’s lips, prompting her to open her mouth. Vanessa obeys and parts her lips enough for Brooke to slip her fingers in.

“Suck,” she demands. Vanessa obeys again, filthily sucking on Brooke’s digits. 

“Good girl,” she praises, taking her fingers out of Vanessa’s mouth. Vanessa’s eyes are hooded and she’s drooling as she looks up at Brooke through her lashes.

“How about now, mommy?” she purrs.

Brooke pretends to think for a moment.

“You still haven’t been good for long enough, princess,” she says. Brooke starts to walk away but quickly turns back around to face Vanessa.

“I almost forgot to tell you, kitten, good girls  _ don’t  _ touch themselves when mommy’s not around, and I won’t be back til tonight” she rasps into Vanessa’s ear before turning back around and walking away, leaving Vanessa flushed, dripping wet, and unable to take care of it.

Vanessa’s now officially and utterly fucked. She knew she had a problem before but now that she knows Brooke’s into her, how can she resist now? That’s not even a valid question, there’s absolutely no way she could resist Brooke at all. She knows being bitchy to Brooke is out of the question and she’ll be on her best behavior around the blonde. Vanessa’s pretty sure if Brooke would’ve asked her to get on her knees and literally worship the ground she walks on she would’ve done it without a second thought. 

Vanessa spends the rest of the day in a vicious cycle of fantasizing about Brooke, feeling guilty about those fantasies, and fantasizing some more. She fantasizes about everything from Brooke fucking her gently and calling her ‘baby girl’ to Brooke spanking her and forbidding her from coming. More so than not her thoughts are filthy rather than soft, but she likes the idea of Brooke being soft with her too. If she’s being honest she just likes the thought of Brooke alone.

Later in the evening she hears the front door open and Brooke’s voice, greeting her father. Vanessa slinks down the stairs, clad in only a big t-shirt and panties, as Brooke was this morning. Her dad notices her before Brooke does.

“Hey, look who’s actually out of her room tonight,” he says, enthusiastically, ruffling her hair. Usually, she’d push him away and grumble, but the look Brooke’s giving her reminds her that she should behave. Instead, Vanessa laughs.

“I’m getting a little tired of the same four walls of my bedroom,” she says. She can see a small smirk flash across Brooke’s face.

“Hey, Vanessa, why don’t you help me in the kitchen while your dad settles down from work,” Brooke suggests. Vanessa nods enthusiastically as she follows the tall blonde into the kitchen, while her father heads upstairs to change out of his suit. 

When they’re sure her father’s upstairs, Brooke backs Vanessa up against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Brooke’s so tall compared to Vanessa that she’s completely boxed in, engulfed by the older woman. Brooke lifts her up easily and sits her on the countertop, slotting herself in between Vanessa’s legs. Brooke caresses her face with her fingertips before speaking.

“So, have you been good today, princess? Hmm,” she asks, coyly. Vanessa nods her head with fervor.

“Yes, mommy, I didn’t touch myself at all, I promise.”

“That’s my good girl, I bet you were thinking of me all day, though, weren’t you, kitten?” She asks, grazing her lips on Vanessa’s neck, making her mewl at the sensation.

“Yes, mommy,” she practically moans.

“Bet you were thinking filthy thoughts, weren’t you?”

“Mhmm they were so dirty, you make me think unholy things,” Vanessa gasps,

“Well, we’ll see how you behave tonight and maybe I’ll come and give you a little something, does that sound good, kitten?”

Vanessa blushes deep red thinking about what ‘a little something’ could be. 

“Yes, mommy,” she says, still blushing.

“Good girl,” Brooke whispers to her before backing away from her and leaning against the sink casually. That’s when Vanessa hears her father’s footsteps in the room. Vanessa blushes deeper, she was so wrapped up in Brooke’s words and touch she didn’t even hear her father’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

“So, what were you two talking about?” he asks, smiling.

“Uh-umm,” Vanessa can barely speak, thank god Brooke swoops in and saves the day.

“We were just talking about what movie we could all watch tonight, right V?” she says, brightly.

“Mhmm,” Vanessa says, still unable to form words.

“We haven’t actually decided yet but we were thinking either ‘ _The Notebook’_ or ‘Romeo + Juliet’, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio!” Brooke explains.

“Ahh, chick flicks, huh? I knew you two would be friends and start to gang up on me eventually,” he jokes. 

Vanessa laughs, nervousness dripping from the giggles that leave her mouth, only Brooke seems to notice as she’s flashing Vanessa a calming smile. 

“I guess so, dad.”

The three of them decide on ‘ _ The Notebook’  _ and head to the living room to watch the movie. Brooke and Vanessa’s father curl up together while Vanessa sits on the opposite side of the sofa.

They watch the movie without incident, even though neither Brooke or Vanessa could concentrate as they both kept stealing glances at one another. Brooke says she’s staying the night again, so all three of them head upstairs. Vanessa going to her room and Brooke and her father heading to the master.

A few hours pass of Vanessa wriggling uncomfortably on her bed, wishing she could take care of the growing want between her legs. She’s just about to give up on her hope of Brooke coming in when the door opens and Brooke slips inside her room quietly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bbys, thank u for all the love on the last chapter! It's greatly appreciated. Also, sorry for the short chapters so far, I promise they're gonna be longer from here on out! I just wanted to break up the chapters more for the first few for a more effective slow burn lol.  
> Anyways thanks for reading, your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa finally get down n' dirty.

  
  


“Are you awake, pretty girl? Brooke whispers into the dark.

Vanessa whines in response, telling Brooke everything she needs to know. Brooke closes the door behind her and slowly walks to the other side of the room, where Vanessa’s sprawled out on the bed, waiting. She crawls onto the bed, leaning over Vanessa, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

“You know, you still haven’t been good for very long, but mommy’s getting a bit impatient too. You’re just so pretty,” she says, running her thumb along Vanessa’s bottom lip, pulling it down a bit. Vanessa shudders as Brooke places a knee in between her legs, giving her something to grind down on for a second before Brooke’s clicking her tongue, disapprovingly. 

“Uh-uh baby girl, you’ll get what you want soon, but first mommy’s gonna punish you just a bit for being such a little brat. I want you to strip and get on your knees in front of me,” Brooke says, getting up to sit on the edge of the bed. Vanessa scrambles to her feet after her. She stands in front of Brooke, slowly sliding her already damp panties down her legs, then pulling the oversized t-shirt she was wearing over her head, leaving her naked and vulnerable standing in front of Brooke. She doesn’t stand there for long before she’s kneeling in front of Brooke, as she was told.

“I’ve got something for you,” Brooke says, leaning over and grabbing a bag that she must’ve set on the floor when she came in. She picks up the delicate pink silk bag and pulls something out.

“Close your eyes and put your hands out,” Brooke commands, in a stern but soothing voice. Vanessa does as she’s told and shudders when cold material comes in contact with her palms. She opens her eyes and in her hands is a delicate pink collar, with a large silver heart pendant hanging off of it. Vanessa’s throat feels dry as she looks at the pendant. In a delicate scroll, something is engraved on it.  _ ‘Mommy’s’ _ the collar reads. Vanessa feels a surge of arousal flood her senses. 

“Here let me put it on for you,” Brooke says, taking the collar and motioning for Vanessa to turn around so she can clasp it. Vanessa turns back around to face her once the collar is in place. Brooke runs her fingers over the cold metal that sits on Vanessa’s pretty neck.

“So pretty, baby, now you know who you belong to,’ she says, stroking Vanessa’s hair. 

“Now that you know who you belong to let’s get down to business, yeah?-” Vanessa nods in response, “okay, princess, green means good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop completely. I’ll ask you periodically what your color is and you can say your color at any time as well,” Brooke explains, thoroughly.

“Yes, mommy,” Vanessa purrs, looking up at Brooke through her eyelashes.

“Good girl, now remember how I said you still need a bit of a punishment? Well, how do you feel about a spanking, slut?” Brooke says, voice turning from sweet to dominant in seconds. 

Vanessa nods with fervor, feeling more aroused than before at the thought of Brooke spanking her until her ass is red and sore.

“Yes, mommy, I need a spanking. I’ve been so naughty and I need to be taught a lesson,” Vanessa rushes out. 

“Okay, lay across my lap and I’ll show you what mommy does to little brats like you.”

Vanessa pulls herself off the floor and onto Brooke’s lap, arching her back for her.

“Ok, I’m gonna give you ten spanks and I want you to count and apologize to me after each, got it?” Brooke sneers.

“Yes, mommy,” Vanessa gasps as Brooke runs her hand down the curve of Vanessa’s back. Her hand stops just above her bare ass, she kneads the skin there for a second before raising her hand up and letting it come down hard on Vanessa’s ass. Vanessa yelps at the sharp sting Brooke’s palm leaves behind.

“One, I’m sorry, mommy,” Vanessa says in one breath. Brooke wastes no time before letting her hand snap down on Vanessa’s ass a second time, this time a little harder.

“Two, I’m sorry, mommy.”

Brooke gets through five more spanks without incident. It’s the 8th spank when Vanessa’s too breathless to count afterward, so she wraps Vanessa’s long brunette ponytail in her fist and gives it a hard yank, making Vanessa cry out.

“Eight, I’m sorry, mommy, I’m sorry,” Vanessa says, her words strung together so they’re almost unintelligible. 

“Good girl,” Brooke praises as she slaps Vanessa’s ass again.

“Nine, I’m sorry, mommy,” Vanessa gasps.

“Okay, last one, princess,” Brooke rasps into Vanessa’s ear, bringing her hand down on Vanessa’s ass, harder than all the others. Vanessa moans in response.

“Ten, I’m sorry, mommy.”

"Good girl, what's your color?"

"Green, mommy," Vanessa replies, squirming.

“You did so well, princess, so good. Lay back on the bed and mommy’s gonna give you your reward,” Brooke says, allowing Vanessa to get up and lay back on the middle of the bed. Brooke follows suit, crawling on top of Vanessa, boxing her in. She runs her fingers down the curve of Vanessa’s side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Brooke places a single open-mouthed kiss on Vanessa’s neck, right below her ear. 

“Kiss me, mommy,” Vanessa asks softly. Brooke happily obliges, placing her lips on Vanessa’s. They move their lips in-sync as Vanessa’s hands travel up to knot themselves in Brooke’s hair. 

“Tell me what else you want, princess,” Brooke whispers against Vanessa’s lips.

“Want your mouth, mommy,” she gasps. Brooke smirks as she pulls away from Vanessa’s lips. Vanessa whines at the loss of contact, but is quickly consoled when Brooke’s lips attach themselves to her neck. She roughly sucks and nips at the skin, running her tongue over the budding bruises as if to soothe them. She travels her lips down Vanessa’s neck and chest, taking extra time when she comes in contact with Vanessa’s breasts. Brooke takes her left nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the other girl’s hardening bud. Vanessa’s hips buck in the air at the sensation as Brooke continues to lap at her nipple. Brooke continues to move her mouth down Vanessa’s body, leaving goosebumps and deep purple hickeys behind. Vanessa squirms underneath her as she gets closer and closer to the girl’s crotch. Brooke leaves one last biting kiss on her hipbone before parting Vanessa’s legs and pushing her face up against her heat, leaving a kiss right below the girl’s clit. Vanessa gasps and forcefully pushes down on Brooke’s face. Vanessa yelps loudly as Brooke pinches her inner thigh.

“Impatient little girls don’t get fucked, you are to wait for mommy to touch you, do you understand?” Brooke spits. Vanessa blushes a deep red.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll stay still, mommy,”

“Good girl,” she says, before putting her mouth to work. She laps at Vanessa’s clit, eliciting filthy moans from the younger girl.

“Mmm you’re so wet for me, you taste so good,” Brooke mumbles against Vanessa’s pussy, the vibrations from her voice sending shudders down the Latina’s spine. She continues to lap and suck at the girl’s clit, Vanessa’s back arching in the process. Vanessa’s body almost gives out when Brooke’s tongue flicked quickly at her clit while she simultaniously plunged two fingers into Vanessa’s entrance. She fucks in and out of her while harshly sucking Vanessa’s clit. Vanessa’s thighs are quaking around Brooke’s head.

“Please,” Vanessa gasps.

“Please, what? Use your words,” Brooke demands, curling her fingers inside Vanessa, her fingers brushing against the girl’s sweet spot, causing her to let out one of the filthiest moans Brooke’s ever heard. Brooke always liked hearing sounds of pleasure, but the sounds coming from Vanessa’s mouth are otherworldly, she sounds like an audio recording of some porn video. 

“Please, please let me come, mommy please,” she begs, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

“Hmm,I don’t know, princess. You’ve been so good tonight, but you were  _ such  _ a brat before. Maybe if you tell mommy how sorry you are, I’ll let you come,” she says, seductively, punctuating her sentence with a punitive jab of her fingers, hitting Vanessa’s g-spot roughly.

“Ohh fuck, mommy. You feel so good, you’re fucking me so good. I’m so sorry I was such a brat, I didn’t mean to be. I’m so so so sorry. Please, please, let me come, I’m sorry,” Vanessa says, her breath leaving her with a gust as Brooke flicks at her clit with her tongue again. Vanessa’s walls are clenching around her fingers, Brooke knows how close to climax she is.

“You’ve been so good, come for me, slut. I know you need it, you’re so needy,” Brooke purrs. Vanessa’s back arches and her legs shake as she’s coming all over Brooke’s face and fingers, completely soaking her. She gently fucks Vanessa through her orgasm, pulling out when Vanessa’s legs go lax. Brooke clambers back up to where Vanessa is and she places her two fingers on Vanessa’s slightly parted lips. Vanessa takes the fingers in her mouth and sucks the taste of herself off of Brooke’s long fingers. She’s drooling when Brooke pulls her fingers out. Vanessa looks completely fucked out, her eyes are glassy and unfocused, her lips are slightly parted and swollen, her cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of red and her hair is sticking to her sweaty forehead. Brooke thinks she looks beautiful like this and would give anything to see it again.

Brooke kisses her with fervor, Vanessa gaining some of her energy back.

“Do you think you can go again, babydoll? Want mommy to rub that pretty cunt ‘til it’s raw? Hmmm?” Brooke whispers against Vanessa’s lips. Vanessa groans and nods, allowing Brooke’s hand to wander down her body. Brooke takes her time getting to Vanessa’s cunt. She rubs her hand up and down Vanessa’s enticing curves, teasing the girl underneath her. She taps her short manicured nails against Vanessa’s thigh, urging the girl to part her legs. Vanessa opens her legs and gasps when her hand brushes over her pussy.

“You’re already so wet again, does mommy make you hot, baby?” Brooke teases. Vanessa moans, “Yes, mommy, you make me so hot, turning me on so much.” Vanessa mewls as Brooke reaches her cunt. She presses two fingers against Vanessa’s clit. She slowly circles the girl’s clit, turning her into a squirming mess beneath her. Brooke whispers the filthiest things in Vanessa’s ear until she’s coming undone, practically screaming as a second and a third orgasm washes over her, leaving her panting for breath.

“That was...amazing,” Vanessa breathes out. Brooke nods and kisses her forehead before untangling herself from Vanessa, who wines at the loss of contact.

“Don’t worry, I’m just getting something,” she says, picking up the same bag Vanessa’s collar was in. She pulls out a tube of something and then searches through Vanessa’s drawers for something to dress her in. She opts for a t-shirt and panty combo, much like the one Vanessa was wearing before.

“Lay on your stomach, honey,” Brooke says, gently. Vanessa obliges and turns over, revealing her red, slightly bruised ass. Vanessa sighs with pleasure as Brooke squirts some cream onto her burning skin. It stings a bit as she rubs it in, but the cooling sensation is so nice she doesn’t bother with the slight pain. 

“Okay, now stand up. I’m gonna dress you,” Brooke says. Vanessa stands on shaky legs and has to hold onto Brooke’s shoulders as she helps Vanessa step into her clean panties. Brooke gently tugs on the heart pendant that’s still sat in between Vanessa’s collar bones.

“Let’s take this off too, yeah?” She suggests, gently turning Vanessa around so she can undo the buttons on the back of it. Brooke leans down and kisses the slight red mark the collar left behind on her neck. Brooke then helps Vanessa into her shirt, then into bed.

“Stay with me, please?” Vanessa whines.

“I can’t baby, your dad will notice if I’m gone for too long,” she explains. Vanessa nods as Brooke leaves the room. 

  
Then Vanessa’s head is spinning. Her dad’s _girlfriend_ just _fucked her!_ _I’m fucked,_ she thinks before letting sleep overcome her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angels! As always tysm for the love on the last chapter, I appreciate it so much! So, um, this is what y'all have been waiting for lmao, so let me know what you think!  
> As always your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :-)


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw Violence, slight mention of blood

When Vanessa wakes up not overcome with guilt, she’s confused. She just did something unforgivable, and yet she’s not guilty or mad at herself, she’s sad. She’s sad that Brooke probably regrets everything. She’s sad she probably won’t get to feel Brooke’s lips against her own again. She’s sad that Brooke will probably never even  _ look _ at her again. 

Or at least she won’t look at her until she’s opening her door and sliding in her room like she did last night. Vanessa flushes red at the sight of the tall blonde standing before her and all her qualms are forgotten for the moment.

“Goodmorning, baby,” Brooke says, striding over to Vanessa, a wide smile on her face.

“Goodmorning, Brooke,” Vanessa replies, quietly, “what’re you doing in here?

“I just came to see how you were doing, after last night,” Brooke says, sweetly. Vanessa stretches and for the first time that morning she realizes how sore she is.

“M’ a little sore,” Vanessa replies, cheeks turning red. Brooke frowns at her and Vanessa thinks her heart melts a little.

“C’ mere baby girl,” Brooke says, sitting on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Vanessa to come sit in front of her on the floor. Vanessa obliges and places herself in between Brooke’s legs, on her knees, staring up at her seductively. Brooke lets out a small laugh.

“My goodness, you’re a needy little thing, aren’t you? I was just gonna rub your shoulders for you, baby,” she says, gesturing for Vanessa to turn around. Vanessa does as she’s told and turns around, her back facing Brooke. Vanessa practically purrs when Brooke’s strong hands start working the tension out of her shoulders. She melts into Brooke’s touch. Brooke continues to gently massage Vanessa’s shoulders until Vanessa leans her head back against Brooke’s legs and stares up at her.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” Brooke says, gently stroking the other girl’s hair. 

“I don’t know, maybe you should keep telling me, mommy,” Vanessa purrs.

“Yeah? Is that what you want, pretty baby? Want mommy to worship that pretty little body of yours? Make you feel real good?” 

Vanessa’s breath leaves her in a gust. 

“Yes, mommy,” she says, quietly.

“Okay, come up here and lay back angel,” Brooke says, standing up and laying down on the bed, motioning for Vanessa to join her. She does and they waste no time before Brooke’s on top of Vanessa, their lips caught up in a sweet but bruising kiss. She pulls Vanessa up to take her shirt off without ever breaking their kiss. Vanessa’s whining against Brooke's lips as she gently pulls away, instead placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose to placate her.

“Mommy’s gonna kiss you other places too, yeah?” Brooke says, placing another kiss on her cheek. Vanessa nods as Brooke’s lips find her earlobe and start sucking, gently. Brooke moves her lips lower and lower, an inch at a time, leaving warm kisses as she lowers herself, worshipping every visible inch of skin on the Latina’s body. Vanessa gasps when Brooke’s teeth graze the middle of her neck, leaving a biting kiss there. 

“So pretty,” Brooke mumbles as her lips attach themselves to Vanessa’s exposed collar bone, leaving another small bruise there too. Vanessa’s writhing beneath her, silently urging Brooke to go lower, whining when her lips stay at her clavicle.

“Shh shh don’t be so impatient, princess. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Brooke soothes, scooting her body down so she can continue to kiss Vanessa all over. A sharp gasp leaves Vanessa’s mouth when Brooke takes a nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling over the bud, her other hand palming Vanessa’s other breast, causing the younger girl to buck her hips in the air. Brooke stays that way for a while, slowly but surely working Vanessa up. Her lips come up from Vanessa’s tit and move down to her abdomen, kissing, licking, and biting at her warm skin, leaving Vanessa moaning and gasping.

“You make the prettiest sounds, angel,” Brooke whispers into her skin. Vanessa’s cheeks turn pink from the praise, unbeknownst to Brooke, who’s obliviously marking up Vanessa’s skin. Suddenly, her lips detach themselves from where they’re currently placed, and she looks up at Vanessa with hooded eyes, dark with lust.

“Can I eat you out again, princess? You tasted so good,” Brooke purrs. A small smile appears on Vanessa’s face before she nods.

“Yes, mommy, please,” she whines, getting impatient.

“Ok, baby, you gotta stay still though,” Brooke says, gripping Vanessa’s hips to keep them in place. Once she’s still enough Brooke gently pulls her legs apart, throwing them over her shoulders. She presses her face up against Vanessa’s heat, nuzzling her nose against the girl’s clit, making Vanessa’s breaths shudder. Brooke smiles in satisfaction as she sucks gently on her clit, making Vanessa’s back arch off the bed. Vanessa’s moans get more and more high pitched and loud as Brooke licks into her with ardor. Brooke can definitely tell she was holding back her sounds last night, now with her father out of the house the girl’s moaning like there’s no one around in a ten-mile radius. She’s practically screaming when Brooke’s tongue focuses on her clit and holds it there, applying non-stop pressure. Tears are running down Vanessa’s cheeks as she begs to come. 

“Pl-please, mommy please, I need it so bad. Let me come,  _ please,” _ she says in one breath. 

“Good girl, come for mommy, angel,” Brooke says, provocatively. It only takes a moment after Brooke’s done talking for Vanessa to let go, she’s coming, hard, all over Brooke’s tongue, Brooke savoring the taste of her. She gently licks her through her orgasm, reveling in how the girl shudders when she flicks her tongue over her swollen, sensitive clit. When Brooke comes up from between Vanessa’s legs, Vanessa’s brain just about short circuits. Her pale cheeks are flushed and her lips are red and glistening with Vanessa’s juices. Vanessa leans up and pulls Brooke down by her t-shirt, kissing her vehemently.

“Wanna make you feel good, too, mommy,” Vanessa mutters against Brooke’s lips. Brooke nods and yanks her shirt over her head, revealing her nearly nude body to Vanessa for the first time. All Vanessa wants to do is taste every inch of Brooke’s skin.

“Your turn to lay back, mommy,” she whispers in Brooke’s ear, sending chills down her spine. Brooke lays back, pulling Vanessa down with her; still showing dominance despite her vulnerable position. Vanessa’s lips immediately find Brooke’s sweet spot on her neck, sucking gently on the skin. She’d love to mark Brooke up as much as Brooke marked her up, but she figures it’d be more suspicious if  _ both _ of them were sporting hickeys that seemed to appear and disappear at the same time. Instead, she places gentle pecks all over, leaving no physical evidence behind. She makes her way down Brooke’s body, stopping at her crotch. She hooks her thumbs on each side of Brooke’s panties and pulls them down her long, toned legs. Vanessa rubs up and down her legs for a minute, just because she  _ can  _ and she’s wanted to since she saw Brooke’s bare legs in that swimsuit.

“C’ mon, baby girl, don’t tease mommy. Get to it,” Brooke demands, in a soft tone.

“Sorry, mommy,” Vanessa utters, parting Brooke’s legs to get to her pussy. Brooke gasps as Vanessa’s fingers work over her folds, dipping slightly into her entrance, eliciting a sharp moan from the older woman.

“What did I say about teasing me? I’m still in charge here,” Brooke says. Vanessa smirks and inserts her fingers into Brooke all the way, pumping in and out with speed.

“You’re so sexy, mommy. You look so pretty taking my fingers like this. I love making you feel good, mommy,” Vanessa whispers, enticingly. Brooke’s felt so worked up for weeks because of Vanessa, she’s about to climax embarrassingly quick. Vanessa seems to know this, as she has a wicked smirk on her face as she finger fucks Brooke with fervor.

“I’m gonna come, princess. You’re gonna make me come,” she rasps.

“Come for me, mommy,” Vanessa says. In a second Brooke’s clenching around Vanessa’s fingers, grinding down on them and riding out her orgasm. As she finishes Vanessa crawls towards her and straddles her hips. She looks Brooke right in the eye as she shoves her fingers in her mouth, eyes lolling in the back of her head as she licks the taste of Brooke off of her fingers.

“You taste so good, mommy. Wanna eat you out next time,” she purrs and Brooke nods.

“Whatever you want, princess,” Brooke replies. Vanessa beams at the thought of  _ next time _ , even though she really shouldn’t be doing this  _ at all _ , nevermind  _ again.  _

They just lie there for a while, basking in the afterglow, until Brooke insists she has to actually go to work and gets up to leave, but not before leaving Vanessa with a sweet slow kiss that makes Vanessa’s heart swell.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They do this for three more months, Brooke coming in her room in the middle of the night for whatever they feel like in that moment. They’ve evolved from just sex, sometimes they just talk about anything and everything. Vanessa learns Brooke wanted to be a ballerina so badly when she was little but knew it wasn’t practical. So, she went to law school instead but now takes weekly dance classes just for the fun of it. Brooke learns about Vanessa’s best friends, Silky and Akeria, and how they’ve been there for each other through thick and thin since grade school and how they call themselves 'the dreamgirls'. They learn every little thing they can about each other so it’s no surprise when deeper feelings come bubbling up for the both of them. Vanessa says it first when Brooke was gently untying her wrists from the headboard after a scene. Brooke gently kisses Vanessa’s red wrists and Vanessa blurts out a hurried ‘ _ I love you,’ _ Vanessa cries and apologizes over and over again. Brooke just shushes her and tells her she loves her too.

The next morning they talk for hours. Brooke tells her that she doesn’t care for her father the way she cares for her and that she’s waiting for the right time to leave him. Vanessa just nods and savors this moment they have, because her dad would come home sooner or later and they’d have to pretend like they were nothing more than friendly with one another, only sharing quick glances and touches that leave them both aching for more. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s a Wednesday when Brooke stays home from work to spend the whole day with Vanessa. She sneaks into her room when her dad leaves, like every morning, but instead of leaving for her respective job she stays cuddled up with Vanessa. They share slow lazy kisses and come just from rubbing up on one another. 

It’s mid-afternoon when Brooke suggests they get out of bed. So, they both get out of bed and head for the sofa in the living room, just so they didn’t have to admit to spending an entire day in bed. Brooke suggests they put on a movie, and Vanessa sheepishly suggests ‘The Notebook’ to which Brooke groans at, but puts it on nonetheless because she likes to see the younger girl smile. They make it halfway through the movie until Vanessa’s nuzzling her head into Brooke’s chest and whining.

“Mommy, kiss me, please,” she whispers. Brooke smiles and runs a hand through her girl’s hair. Then, they’re kissing, slow and sweet at first but quickly turning passionate and intimate. Brooke has her hands placed on Vanessa’s hips, while Vanessa’s fingers are weaved through Brooke’s blonde locks. 

Both girls feel like they’re in a bubble, the only things either of them notice is one another, so when Vanessa’s father is standing behind them yelling, neither notice until he grabs Vanessa by the hair and throws her against a wall, pinning her there by her shoulders.

“You fucking  _ slut, _ ” he spits in her face, “I let you live under my roof and this is how you repay me? You repay me by using your tricks to seduce my  _ girlfriend?  _ After all I’ve done for you?”

“Dad- I- I’m so-,” she stutters before she’s interrupted by a fist coming down on her face. She can feel the warm blood trickle from her nose, she thinks it may be broken and she can hear Brooke yelling in the background, but she can’t make out any words as everything's a little fuzzy. There's one last blow to the face before she’s slumped on the ground, everything around her going silent and black. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I finally finished this chapter! sorry for the delay but I had some writers block trying to figure out where to go with this! but anyway, thanks for the love on the last chapter, it's always appreciated!  
> can't wait to hear what y'all think of this chapter!


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW murder, violence, & character death

**_Brooke_ **

Brooke’s panicking as Vanessa’s thrown against the wall.

“Please, let her go! She didn’t do anything, it was all me,” Brooke wailed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Brooke was strong, years of ballet training strong, but she knew she wasn’t strong enough to fight him off. Her breath quickens as she runs to the kitchen and finds the biggest knife she can. When she returns he still has Vanessa pinned to the wall, throwing punches at her beautiful face. Brooke yells one last time for him to let her go and when he doesn’t acknowledge her she plunges the knife deep into his shoulder blade. He yells out in pain and drops Vanessa to the ground. Brooke only gets a quick glance at her before he charges at her but the sight of usually bright and vibrant Vanessa looking beat up and bruised makes her feel sick to her stomach. 

“What the fuck,” he spits, knocking Brooke to the ground. He sits on top of her chest and throws a punch to her cheekbone.

“I can’t believe I trusted you, not only did you cheat on me, you cheat on me with my fucking tramp daughter? I never should’ve let that whore near you,” he sneers.

“She’s 100 times better of a person than you ever were or ever will be,” Brooke defends, “and she’s way better in bed too.” 

This sends him over the edge, yelling curses at her as his hands wrap around her neck.  _ How stupid,  _ Brooke thinks to herself, he left her hands completely free, his blind rage getting the best of him. She feels like she’s paralyzed when his fingers press into her windpipe, making it hard to breathe. Her head’s spinning as she raises her arm and sends the knife she’s holding directly into his chest again and again. At first, he screams and pulls himself off of her, but as he loses blood he gets weaker and weaker, eventually falling to the ground. Brooke watches in shock as his breaths become less and less and eventually stop altogether. Her mind is cloudy but still she thinks of Vanessa, she crawls over to where the girl lays on the floor, taking in her bruised and swollen face. 

“Oh baby,” Brooke says, brushing her cool fingertips over her cheekbone. Brooke cries looking down at her, knowing that this is all essentially her fault. She doesn’t allow herself to wallow, she knows she needs to do something. Her first concern is Vanessa. She picks the girl up bridal style and lays her down on the couch, stroking her hair. 

“I’m so sorry, angel,” she whispers, pressing a delicate kiss to the girl’s forehead. 

**_Vanessa_ **

When Vanessa wakes up there’s a lot of commotion going on around her that makes her head spin. She tries to sit up but immediately Brooke is by her side urging her to lie back down. 

“Stay there, everything’s ok,” she lied.

“What happened?” Vanessa wonders aloud. 

“Your dad, he caught us kissing,” Brooke says, quietly. A quick reminder is all Vanessa needed for the memories to come flooding back and she’s panicking now.

“Where is he?” She rasps out between labored breaths, whipping her head around to find him. For the first time, she notices they’re not alone, there are at least five police officers in the room, taking pictures of something. Vanessa doesn’t believe her eyes when they land on the “something” they’re taking pictures of. It’s something covered in a sheet, well,  _ someone. _

“Vanessa, I’m so sorry. He was hurting you and he was choking me, I couldn’t breathe and I didn’t know what else to do so I stabbed him and now he’s-“ Brooke starts.

“Dead?” Vanessa inquires. Brooke nods her head, crying.

“I’m sorry. I was just so scared,” Brooke sobs. Now Vanessa’s the one comforting her as she realizes what bad shape Brooke’s in. There’s a dark purple bruise blooming on her cheekbone, her lip is bust, and there are finger-shaped bruises on her neck.

“Brooke, it’s gonna be ok,” Vanessa comforts, as she cries herself.

“Why are you crying then?” Brooke asks, in between sobs.

“I’m not upset because he’s gone, I’m glad he is especially seeing what he did to you,” she says, stroking Brooke’s new bruise gently, “but I’m just scared what’ll happen when the police figure out you did it, I don’t want them to take you away,” she whispers. Brooke smiles gently at her through her tears.

“Nessa, they already know. Look at us, it’s a clear self-defense case, they probably won’t even bring it to trial,” she assures. Vanessa looks slightly relieved, but the worry still doesn’t completely leave her eyes.

“Ma’am we’re going to need to take a statement from the both of you, and take some photos of the marks he left,” one of the cops says, in a gentle tone.

Vanessa and Brooke do everything they ask, never breaking their touch from the other. Their stories match up perfectly because they both have nothing to hide. Although, the police do raise their brows when Brooke admits to her infidelity, but alas cheating is not a crime and she still had the right to protect herself. After a few hours of being questioned and statements are taken the police tell them they can’t stay in the house due to the investigations, so for the first time, Brooke takes Vanessa to her apartment.

“This is it,” Brooke says, welcoming Vanessa into her apartment, shutting the door behind her. It takes only a second for Vanessa to frantically pull Brooke against her.

“I need it hard tonight, mommy, please,” Vanessa begs.

“Baby girl, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, why don’t we just get some rest?” she suggests.

“Mommy,  _ please, _ I just need to not think for a while,” she pleads, and how could Brooke deny her girl that.

“Okay, princess, the bedroom is the second door down that hallway, to the left. Go wait for me and I’ll be right there,” Brooke says, smiling warmly at her. 

Vanessa saunters into the room and strips to her panties, laying back on the bed, waiting for Brooke, her head is sore and fuzzy but she just needs something to make her forget for a little while. Minutes later Brooke comes in, clad only in her bra and panties. She’s carrying some things in her arms and Vanessa has to crane her neck a bit to get a glance at what they are. She’s holding a red silk blindfold, a leather flogger, and delicate ropes.

“You said you wanted it hard tonight, is that right, slut?” Brooke says, the dominance in her voice sending shivers down Vanessa’s spine. Vanessa nods weakly.

“Yes, mommy,” she answers, her voice shaking. Brooke walks over to her, pulling her up by the arm to fix the blindfold over her eyes and tie her wrists to the bedposts.

“Remember your safeword, angel,” Brooke says softly. Vanessa nods in response. Now that Vanessa’s blindfolded and ready to go, Brooke, switches back into her dominant 

State.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you?” she sneers.

“Yes, mommy, I’ve been naughty,” Vanessa gasps.

“Well, you know what I do to naughty girls, right? Naughty little girls get punished, so that’s what mommy’s gonna do, she’s gonna punish you,” Brooke says, her voice taking on that sternness that usually made Vanessa flush with need. 

Brooke gently runs the tassels of the flogger on Vanessa’s bare skin, she’s just about to bring it down on Vanessa’s skin when Vanessa gasps.   
  


“Red, Brooke, red, please stop, stop!” she yells, even though Brooke stopped the moment their safeword left Vanessa’s lips. Brooke moves fast yanking the blindfold from Vanessa’s eyes and untying her restraints. Vanessa’s crying by now, hard. She can barely make out words between her sobs.

“I’m so-sorry, Brooke,” she chokes out. Brooke’s at her side in an instant, scooping the girl up into her arms, rocking her gently.

“It’s ok, angel. What happened?”

“I thought this would make both of us feel better, but I’m so scared, Brooke. The blindfold, I couldn’t see and all I could picture was his face when he had me against the wall and- and,” Vanessa’s sobbing uncontrollably now, seemingly using her last breaths to talk.

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” Brooke comforts.

“Please don’t leave me, Brooke, please,” she whispers, vulnerably. 

“I won’t, ever,” Brooke promises, “and when all of this is squared away I’m gonna take every penny I have saved and I’m gonna quit my job and we’re gonna go, you and I, we’re gonna leave here and never look back. You’ll never have to think of this ever again. I’m gonna take care of you, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Vanessa says, honestly.

That night they both don’t sleep, instead, they make love gently and stay up until morning gently caressing one another while whispering promises of what’s to come.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you for the love on the last chapter, I appreciate it a lot! I think there's gonna be about 1-2 more chapters of this before I wrap it up!   
> Your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, let me know what you think of today's chapter!


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Brooke live the good life as they travel.

Brooke keeps her promise and when everything’s squared away according to her lawyers and her apartment’s sold and her job is quit she and Vanessa pack everything they need and nothing they don’t and they leave. They have no idea where they’re going. Vanessa says she wants to go anywhere that isn’t here. So, that’s what they do, they drive and stay in expensive luxury hotels in whatever area they get tired in, their funds barely dwindling. Brooke was always good at saving money, so she’s had enough to last them a long time but Vanessa was her father’s only next of kin so she got everything that he had, which was more than either of them could've imagined. She gets her father's company and sells it for a few million and then cashes out the millions he had stored in various accounts. When their lawyers told Vanessa about this she was ecstatic, so, she and Brooke celebrated that night with expensive champagne and loving sex. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been 8 months since they left Toronto, and they’re cooped up in a luxury hotel somewhere on America’s east coast, stuck due to an incoming hurricane. Neither Brooke nor Vanessa seem to mind, they have everything they need right here in their hotel room.

Soon enough the only sounds in the room are the sounds of the rain hitting the window and the sound of soft gasps coming from the both of them as they kiss slowly. Brooke traces her fingertips over every inch of Vanessa’s half-naked body, causing the smaller girl to squirm underneath her. When Brooke pulls away, Vanessa huffs, Brooke giggles.

“You’re always so impatient, baby,” Brooke teases. Vanessa rolls her eyes.

“You always take so long to get to the good part,” Vanessa utters under her breath, just barely loud enough for Brooke to hear. Brooke knows when Vanessa acts like this she wants to be put in her place, so she takes a second to gather her thoughts enough to allow her to slip into dom space. Once she’s in the right headspace she leans back down over Vanessa and grabs both of her wrists, pinning them over her head.

“What was that you said, princess?” Brooke asks, her voice full of that dominance that makes Vanessa behave immediately almost every time. Vanessa’s face falters slightly, before getting a mischevious glint in her eye.

“ _ I said _ you always take too long to get to fucking me, mommy,” Vanessa says, voice angelic, as if she’s not being an impatient brat.

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna be tonight, huh?” Brooke chastises, clicking her tongue. Then, she stands up and pulls a sweatshirt over her head, leaving Vanessa on the bed by herself. 

“Mommy, where are you going?” she whines. Brooke shrugs.

“Not sure yet, I’ll be back eventually,” she says, nonchalantly. Vanessa starts to scramble to stand up and Brooke is over there in an instant, gently pushing her back on the bed.

“Oh no, you’re gonna stay here and wait for me.”

“But mommy, I don’t wanna be alone. Please come finish what you started,” Vanessa pleads.

“I’ll think about it when I get back. And of course you know the rules, but in case you forgot, no touching yourself unless you have mommy’s permission, and right now you certainly don’t have my permission,” Brooke reminds her. Vanessa, who’s already been pulled down into subspace just meekly nods her head as she watches Brooke turn on her heel and head out the door. 

When the door closes behind her Vanessa lets out an audible groan. Suddenly, she gets an idea. She peels off her leggings and panties in one swift motion, and then unhooks her bra, leaving her completely naked. She feels wetness pool in between her legs when she thinks about Brooke’s reaction to what she’s about to do.

Vanessa lays back and positions her phone’s camera at the perfect angle, capturing her gorgeous body in a photo. A photo that she immediately sends to Brooke. She takes filthy pictures one after another and sends them off to Brooke.

Brooke’s downstairs, sitting alone at the hotel’s bar, sipping on a glass of white wine, when her phone dings. Her breath catches when she sees that it’s a picture message from no one other than her girlfriend. She manages to ignore the first message with ease but grows more and more tense as five more dings come after the first. Brooke is weak and opens the message seconds after the last ding. All six pictures make want flood Brooke’s senses, but it’s the last one that sends her over the edge, it’s a close-up shot of Vanessa’s pretty pussy, dripping with need. It’s like her brain is on auto-pilot as she haphazardly throws a fifty dollar bill on the counter, even though she’s only bought one drink, and heads out to the car; despite the heavy rain and strong winds. She’s soaked, in more ways than one, when she gets to the car. She pops the trunk and pulls out a simple black box. Once she has what she needs she locks up the car and heads back inside. Her feet carry her right back up to their room and her fingers search her pocket for the room key. When she finds the key, she pushes it into the slot and barrels into the room. Vanessa’s still stark naked as she lays on her stomach, legs parted enough to give Brooke a little peek of her cunt. Brooke clears her throat when Vanessa doesn’t turn around upon her entry.

“Oh hi, mommy. I didn’t hear you come in,” she says coyly as if she didn’t just send Brooke some of the filthiest pictures she’s ever seen. 

Brooke wastes no time playing Vanessa’s little game, as she crosses the room, setting the box on the bed and quickly peeling off her wet with rain clothes. Vanessa’s mouth goes dry at the sight of said box and of Brooke, standing there, damp and naked.

“I can’t believe you’d be so naughty. You were being punished and yet you still decided to send me those obscene pictures. You were trying to get me to come back up here and it worked didn’t it, princess? But, I’m not playing nice tonight,” Brooke says, eyes turning dark. Vanessa swallows and nods.

“Yes, I understand. I need to be punished,” Vanessa gasps as Brooke brings a hand to her breast and pinches her erect nipple between her fingers.

“Get on the floor,” Brooke orders. Vanessa’s body shudders at the sound of her voice and moves off the bed to sits on her knees at Brooke’s feet. Brooke hums in approval as she moves to the box and pulls out a simple rope.

“Hands behind your back,” she barks. Vanessa does as she’s told and Brooke loops the ropes around her wrists, binding them together. 

“What’s your color, baby? Are the ropes too tight?”

“Green, and they’re fine,” Vanessa replies.

“Good. Now you’re gonna eat me out from right here and I’m in control, got it?” Brooke says. Vanessa moans at the thought of tasting Brooke on her tongue but cringes at the thought of having to wait for her own fun.

“Yes, mommy,” she answers anyway. In less than a second Brooke’s sitting on the bed pushing Vanessa’s head into her cunt. Vanessa’s tongue laps expertly at Brooke’s clit, making the older girl moan loudly. When Vanessa comes up for air Brooke allows her to take a quick breath before forcing her head back down. She lets Vanessa lick into her a little more before she yanks Vanessa away from her by her hair and stands up. She places her legs on either side of Vanessa and grinds down on Vanessa’s tongue from above her. 

“Fuck, baby,” Brooke gasps, feeling a familiar tightening in her lower stomach, “I’m gonna come, fuck.”

Vanessa continues to suck harshly at her clit until she feels Brooke’s legs shaking on either side of her.

“I’m so close, don’t stop,” Brooke pants. Vanessa holds her tongue on Brooke’s clit, applying constant pressure as Brooke’s coming all over her face. She rides out her orgasm on Vanessa’s face before collapsing on the bed. She lays there for a minute, leaving Vanessa still on her knees with her wrists behind her back. Once she catches her breath she stands up to untie Vanessa’s restraints. When her wrists are free Brooke inspects them for any redness or damage and kisses each one, like she always does. 

“You did so well, baby, thank you,” Brooke praises as she gently pulls Vanessa in for a kiss, tasting her juices on the younger girls lips. 

‘What do you want tonight, baby? Mommy brought the whole box of toys inside. You can pick whatever you want since you were such a good girl.”

Vanessa blushes as she heads over to their toy box. She unlatches the lid and peers inside. The one that catches her eye is new and still in its packaging, waiting to be used. It’s a sizeable g-spot vibe, well maybe a little more than sizeable it’s actually quite large. Vanessa picks it up and closes the lid to the box.

She gingerly brings it over to Brooke, who’s still sitting on the bed. Brooke smiles, encouragingly at her.

“Is that the one you wanna use, baby girl?” Brooke asks. Vanessa looks down and bites her lip, nodding at the same time.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, mommy, can we use this one, please?” Vanessa replies and hands the toy to Brooke.

“Okay, lay down and wait for me. I’ll be right back,” Brooke replies, getting up to go wash the toy. When Brooke comes back, Vanessa’s laying on her back, already squirming with anticipation. Brooke tosses the toy on the bed in favor of kissing Vanessa, passionately. While they make out her hand travels down to Vanessa’s cunt. She can feel the warmth of it before her fingers even reach it. Vanessa gasps as Brooke’s fingers tease her clit.

“Mommy, please fuck me, please,” she begs. Brooke chuckles and sits up to grab the lube from the nightstand next to the bed.

“I’m gonna open you up first, okay, angel?” Brooke purrs, sliding her lubed up fingers against Vanessa’s slit. Vanessa gasps and grips the sheets so hard her knuckles get whiter. Brooke slips two fingers and gently begins opening her up, scissoring her fingers in and out of Vanessa’s hole. She does this until Vanessa’s panting and wriggling around.

“You think you’re ready for the toy?” Brooke asks. Vanessa nods her head so fast she thinks she might get whiplash.

“Yes, I’m ready, mommy,” she breathes out. Brooke lubes up the toy and teases the tip of it at Vanessa’s entrance, making Vanessa gasp and breathe out a string of pleading words and obscenities. Brooke obeys Vanessa’s wishes and gently guides the toy into Vanessa. The younger girl’s eyes flutter closed as the toy stretches her and fills her up. She whines loudly when the toy is fully inserted and brushes her sweet spot.

“I’m gonna turn it on now, babydoll,” Brooke says, moving her hand from Vanessa’s face to get to the toy’s controls. She pushes the on button over and over until she reaches the desired intensity, which is  _ intense. _ So intense that it makes Vanessa’s toes curl as the toy vibrates right at her spot. Vanessa almost whines when Brooke pulls the toy out of her, but her sounds don’t get out fast enough before Brooke’s fucking the toy back into her, harshly. Vanessa’s eyes roll in the back of her head as Brooke fucks her relentlessly, hitting her g-spot with force over and over again. Her toes curl as Brooke lets the vibrations linger on her spot for even just a millisecond. But, she absolutely almost loses it and comes right then and there when Brooke uses her other hand to rub Vanessa’s clit. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire as Brooke circles her clit with two fingers and fucks her with the toy at the same time.

“Beg for it, princess. Beg for mommy and you can come,” Brooke purrs, Vanessa almost doesn’t hear her over the sounds of the vibrator combined with her own moans and whines. 

“Mommy, pl-please, can I come? Please, I’ll be your good little girl, I promise, just please let me come, I need it, please,” Vanessa says, in one whole breath. Brooke circles her clit faster and fucks into her so fast, she can barely keep up.

“You can come now, dollface,” Brooke tells her, sweetly. Vanessa’s brain goes foggy as her orgasm builds and builds and then comes crashing over her like a wave. Brooke’s fingers slow, as does the vibrating, and the fucking. It all comes to a complete stop as Vanessa’s body and face go lax. Brooke pulls the toy out of her, gently. She notices how her hole flutters around nothing when the toy comes out. Brooke abandons the vibe on the bed in favor of laying down next to Vanessa, caressing her face. Vanessa’s eyes open slowly and they meet Brooke’s.

“That was..wow,” Vanessa says, her voice hoarse from moaning so much.

“Yeah? That was good for you, baby?” 

“Yes, it was so good, mommy. You always fuck me so good, I’m sorry I was impatient before,” Vanessa says, eyes moving away from Brooke’s gaze.

“It’s ok, angel, I know you just love me so much you just can’t wait,” Brooke jokes. Vanessa laughs and playfully slaps her arm, but then her face goes all soft and gooey.

  
“I do, I do love you so much,” she whispers as if it’s the first time she’s confessing her love.

“I know you do, baby. I love you too. So much,” Brooke coos. 

Vanessa smiles contently and nuzzles into Brooke’s side. They both know they should go shower, but neither of them wanna move. They’re perfectly fine with laying here, listening to each other’s breathing and the relentless sound of the rain pelting the window. 

At that moment, there’s nowhere either of them would rather be, than here in each other’s arms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bby's, tysm for the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Also, sorry this chapter took a few more days than usual, I was just rlly busy w work. But it's here! And it's over! At least just this part it, I wanna continue one shots and drabbles from this verse, so if there's any prompt you wanna read from this verse, let me know.
> 
> Also, I might start posting my fics on tumblr. So follow me at @/honeyhytes if u wanna ask me stuff on there or whatever.
> 
> Lastly, thank yall so much for giving me feedback and making writing this enjoyable!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes !


End file.
